


Pinball & Motels

by casbackwardstie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Arcades, Cheesy, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Sharing a Bed, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbackwardstie/pseuds/casbackwardstie
Summary: Deciding to rope Clyde into road trip this weekend, you can't help but feel excited at what's in store.





	Pinball & Motels

**Author's Note:**

> I love cheesy/cliche romantic tropes! Haha, thank you! I love this. You might think the place they visit sounds unrealistic and weird but actually, I visited a place exactly like that this summer! It was super fun.

“It’s already three in the morning, Clyde. We’ve still got a long ways to go. I think we should just stop at a motel or something.” Taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glance over at you, he looks drained. Eyelids drooping and the rims of his eyes bloodshot, it would be clear to anyone that the both of you are tired. “I can see what’s up ahead at the next exit and call to make a reservation? Better than showing up and hoping they have rooms.”

“Sure,” Clyde yawned, an obvious sign that this is a needed decision. Driving any further tonight, even with taking turns, is just a reckless idea. Running a hand through his hair, Clyde’s eyes bulge as he tries to wake himself up. His actions make you quietly chuckle, turning down the radio to call a motel you found on Google that’s a few exits down the highway.

_Leaning against the counter with a big smile spread across your lips, you wait for Clyde to put the money a customer just gave him into the cash register before he turns back to you, wiping down the counter with a rag. “So…” drawing out the word, your voice laced with a tone of mischievousness. He looks at you, the corners of his lips drawing up into a tiny smile._

_“So?” he draws out his words, obviously playing along._

_“I know this is kind of random, but I was thinking… road trip: this weekend. What do you say?” Clasping your hands together and standing tall with confidence in your plan, you knew you’d need Clyde’s help regardless of if he wanted to participate._

_“A road trip? Like… just, you an’ me?” Smiling, you nod in response. Clyde lets out a short hum before going silent, focusing on the counter as he wipes down the part you’d previously been leaning against. “Where to?”_

Slamming the truck’s passenger side door shut as you hop down onto the ground, you glance at the piece of equipment you guys are hauling back to West Virginia. Standing still, Clyde stares at you from the sidewalk. “Are you sure it’s safe to leave this here all night?” Looking from the secured item hidden underneath a tarp you were now grateful he’d suggested bringing, your worried face meets Clydes.

Sighing, Clyde shrugs. “No? But we could at least get a few hours of rest before heading back down the road. Plus, ya already called the front desk. I don’t think they’d be too thrilled to know they’re losin’ a customer when it seems like we’re the only folk here.” Looking around the parking lot, it’s true. The place sure seems deserted, and with the darkness enveloping everything it only furthered the appearance of a ghost town. A brisk breeze sweeps through your dress, a shiver running down your spine. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” Waving for you to follow him, Clyde carries the duffle bag you guys had brought in case of this.

_Standing in front of the multipurpose building, you smile in excitement from knowing what’s inside. A gas station, slash restaurant, slash arcade. Who would’ve thunk this to even exist? Whoever it was, you’d claim them a genius._

_The left corner of Clyde’s lips curl inward in a frustrated manner. Great. He’s still mad. “You ready?” You ask excitedly, shaking a little to try and get him excited too. After all, he is the reason you’re here. Swiftly turning around and walking toward the door, you look over your shoulder at Clyde in a teasing manner. No way he’ll stay outside the whole time. Plus, you’ll need Clyde’s help to move the item you came for._

_The bell hanging by the door chimes as you enter, an older man a few yards away perks up behind the counter, raising his hands with a smile on his face. “You must be the lil’ lady who called about buying one of my ol’ beauties.” Rounding the counter, he approaches with a gentle smile and a welcoming air about him. “An’ you said this is a gift, right? Come on, follow me.” The man puts a gentle hand on your shoulder and the bell chimes again, drawing your attention to it. You were right, of course, Clyde finally decided to join you. Waving him over, he reluctantly makes his way over to you and the old man who’s looking curiously at Clyde._

_“This is Clyde, I’m actually buying it for him as a late birthday present!” The man’s mouth forms an ‘O’ as he nods, his smile getting brighter as he motions for Clyde to follow._

_“What a sweet surprise! That’s just splendid. I can already tell ya that she’s a keeper,” the man winks at Clyde as you follow him toward the back, passing by arcade machines you’d seen in Dave and Busters awhile back. Walking into the very back room, one of the machines has a sign taped on it claiming it’s off limits. Turning around, he rests his hand on the machine as he rubs the side gently. “I had to put the sign up cause you know how kids are, always fiddlin’ around with stuff that ain’t theirs and causin’ mischief. Gosh, I remember those days. Cheryl and I used to go to the arcade over in Marion and we’d play all afternoon, sometimes we’d go to the drive-in theatre to watch a film. You know how it goes.”_

_Listening to the man’s thoughts, you smile at the stories he rambles on about. “I’ve got this one here up for sale, and I got three other of em’ in that side room over there. Whichever one ya want, I’ll give it to ya’, same price.”_

_“Is it okay if we take a look at them?” Wanting Clyde to pick out his present, you were simply happy to partake in this journey and do something nice for your boss and closest friend in Boone County._

_“Oh, sure. Go on an’ take a look at em’ all. I’ll even give you some quarters on the house since yer buyin’ one of the machines.” Patting the machine his hand had been resting on, you look over at Clyde with a smile._

The lady at the front desk didn’t seem unfriendly, but most certainly in an unpleasant mood. Maybe she’s tired too. Handing over your credit card, the lady takes it and places a keycard in your hand while returning your card with it. “The room is to your left and at the end of the hallway on the second floor. Breakfast is at five.” Nodding, you both thank the lady and head over to the stairs, making your way to the room.

_“Thank you for yer business, Doll. I’ll be right back with the cart so don’t you worry. I hope this does yer bar well, Clyde!” Turning to face the man in question, you lean against the counter waiting for the old man to grab the cart, smiling teasingly at Clyde._

_“So? Are you still mad at me?”_

_Clyde makes a face as he shakes his head, baffled. “What? No. No. I was never mad at you, Y/N.”_

_“You’re a bad liar, Clyde.” A hearty chuckle escapes you with his failed attempt._

_Clyde glares at you, finally relinquishing as a smile spreads across his lips. “Well, I certainly owe ya for goin’ through all this trouble for me. Gettin’ me a pinball machine for the bar… that’s,real sweet of ya’. Thank you.”_

_Face breaking into a toothed grin, you can’t help but feel the desire to hug him. “You’re welcome. I know we were talking about ways to liven the bar awhiles back, and I knew your birthday was coming up so I thought ‘why not?’ Plus, it wasn’t too too expensive. You can always repay me later, though I don’t expect you too.”_

_“You don’t expect me too? How come?” Clyde’s brows furrow slightly at the words, hand snaking into his pocket as his body tenses up._

_“Clyde- I’m not- I don’t mean it like ‘oh, I don’t think Clyde will pay me back,’” you mimic in a low voice with hands on your hips. “I meant that I don’t really want you to pay me back? I don’t expect that from you. Firstly, it’s a gift, for your_ birthday _. And secondly, you already do_ enough _for me Clyde. You gave me an ally in an unfamiliar place when I needed one. You gave me a job, and now, you, at least- I hope this isn’t too forward- give me friendship.” Hand coming up to rub up and down his arm comfortingly, Clyde relaxes at the touch._

_“Mmm… I don’t think that’s too forward. I would’ve considered us friends for awhile now, actually.”_

_As the old man returns with the cart to help move the pinball machine outside and into the back of the pickup, you mumble quietly to yourself. “That’s good to know.”_

Sliding the keycard through the scanner, the door pops open. Pushing into the room, your panic begins to rise. Clyde moves around you to set the duffle bag on the bed before noticing your frozen stance. Glancing back at you, his brows furrow in confusion. “There’s only one bed…”

“Uh…” Clyde’s lips part as his hand comes up to scratch his beard for a moment, taking a glance over at you.

“I-it’s okay. I mean, I thought they told me there was a pull-out couch too, but… this is fine.” Your voice comes out sounding less confident than you’d intended, but then again, could you really be confident in trying to justify sleeping with your boss?

“I-I can go ask for another room if ya’ want? They seem to have plenty open judgin’ by the cars in the lot.”

Shaking your head, you quickly retort, “No… it’s fine, Clyde. I mean, it’s already enough money, and well, it’s just _one_ night, right?”

Nodding his head, Clyde stays silent as he unzips the duffle bag lying in front of him atop the bed. “I suppose… though I promise, I won’t do nothin’, I’m a gentleman.”

“I know, that’s _why_ I don’t mind.” Shrugging, you give him a small, hesitant smile. “Plus, we’re friends, so it’s not too, too weird?” Clyde chuckles at this.

Both of you quickly getting ready for bed, slipping into your respective side of the bed. Facing him, you give him a small smile grateful for the way today went. “This was a good idea. Thanks for doing this, Y/N. I feel like I haven’t slept in four days!” Laughing, you know he’s just being dramatic. Clyde, for as long as you’ve known him, has always been one for dramatics.

“Then it most certainly was a good idea if you’re really that tired!” Both giggling like fools, the pull of sleep starts to draw you in. Settled in bed and content with how the day has gone, you turn off the lamp on the nightstand. “Goodnight Clyde.”


End file.
